new tailsko
by TitanHyuuga
Summary: Tailsko X Knuckles


A day in the life of a Kitsune

By TitanHyuuga

The places and people in the story are from Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog character mentioned herein. The belong to SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics and DiC respectively I do not on the characters so please bare with me as this is my first time doing a Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction. This story is for my brother DJ Hunter a Sonic fan fiction writer. The OC Nova 'Snow' Hunter belongs to DJHunter and is used with his permission.

Chapter 1 the roommate

Warning, warning Lemon alert

It was three thirty in the morning when a young two tailed female fox woke up vary horny see it was the time of the month for her and she was in the mood for a little fun with a male. She got up after ten minuets because there was a knock on the door where she was staying. End of lemon

She went to the door only to find Knuckles the Echidna standing at her door. Knuckles said, " I am looking for Miley "Tailsko" Prower twin sister of Miles "Tails" Prower." The female fox look at Knuckles and said " I am Tailsko. What can I do for you and how my I help you?" Knuckles looked at the female fox and saw that she indeed looked like the canary yellow fox. He then said, " Your brother said you were looking for a roommate." Tailsko looked at the male Echidna and saw that the story of him being really hansom was true.

Lemon alert

She started to fell the heat of her body raise as Knuckles was standing in the door. She thought to her self " I wonder if he is any good in bed but then are most male somewhat good in the bed." she looked Knuckles up and down and told him to come in and make himself right at home. Knuckles came in to the house as Tailsko went in to her room and got a sexy looking nightgown out of the drawer and put it on then she poked her head out of the room door and asked Knuckles to come to the room with the bed so that he had a place to sleep that night but when he got in to the room he saw that the room was also Tailsko's room and that is when he smelled the smell of an in heat female fox that to his eyes was very hot and sexy. The next thing he knew she was looking at the hard-on that was sticking out in front of him like a hot poker. The next thing Knuckles and Tailsko knew they were laying in the bed with Knuckles ripping Tailsko's clothing off her.

Knuckles start play wit her size forty double g tits and rubbing his cock on de out side of her pussy when she starting telling him da quite pussyfooting around and stick his big cock in to her tight pussy and fuck her brains out of her head. Knuckles being de type of guy he is happy da do just as she asked him to and started da fucks her brains out.

End of da lemon

In the morning Tailsko wakes up in the arms of Knuckles the Echidna they were both in da nude and she was happy that the story of Knuckles was true and in the end she was happy that she had fallen in love with Knuckles and was happy in his arms. She got out of the bed and went to take a shower so she could get to the local collage for orientation. When she got to the school she literally ran right in to the Hedgehog Sonic and the Swallow Wave holding hands with each other. Sonic looked at Tailsko and said " Hi Tailsko how are you. Also have you seen that stupid red mutt anywhere?" Tailsko's anger reached a height that she had not known before she met Knuckles she looked at sonic and yelled " YOU DUMB SHIT DO NOT EVER CALL KNUCKLES A STUPID RED MUTT OR YOU AND YOUR SLUT OF A GIRLFRIEND WILL GET MY FOOT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS OR DO I NEED TO SHOW YOU I MEAN BUSINESS BECAUSE A FUCKING ASSHOLE LIKE YOU DOES NOT NEED A KIND HANSOM MAN AS A FRIEND LIKE KNUCKLES IS WITH YOU." and when she was done talking to Sonic and Wave she turned around and walked back to her car leaving the collage and went home to Knuckles. As Tailsko came in to the room Knuckles saw she was angry and ran up to her rapping his arms around her he picked her up took her in to the room they shared and laid her on the bed he then asked her why she is so angry that she was slamming doors. Knuckles looked at Tailsko and waited for her to answer him. Tailsko looked up in to Knuckles eyes and said " Sonics stupid ass called you a stupid red mutt and to top it off he is dating the swallow Wave." Knuckles looked at his beautiful mate and said lets just think about making love to each other not the stupid Hedgehog." Tailsko nodded her head and then (lemon alert) Knuckles took the bottom of Tailsko's blouse and lifted it over her head revealing a crimson red bra after he took her shirt off Knuckles then moved his hands down the front off her chest to the clasp of her skirt and unclasped the skirt to reveal a crimson red bikini panties Knuckles also reached around to the back of her bra and unclasped the bra letting her huge tits free to the morning air after he took her bra off he took her left tit in to his mouth and started to suck on her tit and ten minutes Tailsko was moaning so load that she could have woke up the dead.

Tailsko looked at Knuckles and took his thick shaft with her hands rubbing up and down he was on the very edge of cumming when Tailsko stopped and took her and off his shaft only to replace her hand with her breasts and started to bounce her breasts up and down on his thick shaft after four minutes Knuckles said " Oh Tailsko baby do not stop I-I- I am going to cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm!" and just after he said that he blasted her breasts with his load that made her have an orgasm as well Knuckles new that after that he could not resist entering her still laying on the bed Knuckles rolled over with Tailsko under him his shaft just out said the opening to her vagina. He started to thrust in and out of her after a hour he started to fell the tightening in his balls screaming " Tailsko I am going to cum." Tailsko looked him in the eye and said " Even though it is that time of the month I went you to let my womb have all of your life bringing juices." (Lemon Alert ended.) That evening Tailsko looked at Knuckles and asked him if everything was ok after they had had sex after seeing him look upset about something. Knuckles then started to laugh and Tailsko asked " Why are you laughing?" Knuckles looking at Tailsko said " Think that the Hedgehog is sleeping with the Swallow is just way to funny to me. Sorry my love I did not mean to scare you by laughing."

AN The reason Knuckles is not the hot headed one is that Tailsko changed is way of thinking when she fell in love with Knuckles and same with Knuckles when he fell head over tail for Tailsko. No pun intended with the head over tail part and also I am sorry if the story is not like the ones you are use to that comes out of the Sonic the Hedgehog fans like to do. This is the first time trying to write in sonic the hedgehog fan fiction.

For all to enjoy

Titan Dragnos Dragna Hyuga


End file.
